


Sports Rants

by Raeror



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeror/pseuds/Raeror
Summary: Why Rex Raptors Suffers On This Day





	Sports Rants

"Hey Rex," Weevil Underwood swung the keys around on his finger as he walked to the door. "I'm going out to get a bite, you want anyth-"

"MOTHERFUCKER!" He heard a loud slam coming from upstairs. "FUCK!"

 _Walk away Weevil._ The voice in his head told him.  _Just walk away. I'm sure he'll be done by the time you get back. The door is right there. Right there. Just, just a few more feet..._

Weevil sighed, feeling the migraine coming in already. "This gonna be one of those days."

As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard more shouting come from Rex's room. "HOW THE FUCK DO THEY THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?!"

"Uh...Rex? You alright buddy?" Weevil peeked in to see Rex banging on the desk.

"No, no I am FUCKING not, Weevs." Rex said, his hand shooting to the computer screen. "They fucking traded him."

"Who traded who?" Weevil looked at the website. "NBA dot com? National Basketball Association? Sorry Rex, but I don't do sportsball."

"It's  **basketball** , and my favorite team ever, the Toronto Raptors, just made the fucking worst move ever."

"You're telling me, that your favorite team, is a team that you have never even seen play before, is your favorite team? Just because they have Raptor as their team name?"

"What are you talking about? I've been to their games! I have an autographed Vince Carter Jersey! I was BORN in Toronto!"

Weevil raised an eyebrow "You serious?"

"Yeah, I was born in Reshef Hospital!" Rex banged his fist on the desk again. "But that doesn't matter now, because the team is fucked!"

"What happened?"

"Okay so, just for some context. Lebron went to the west like a month ago. He went to L.A. So the Raptors had a much better chance of getting to the finals this year, right?"

"Alright, I see." Weevil nodded intensively, not understanding any of this.

"So the face of the franchise is a guy named Demar DeRozan. He is without a doubt the most loyal player the Raptors ever had. Vince Carter left, Bosh left, Demar never left us. He was loyal to the fucking soil. And they traded him."

"For who?"

"F-For who?" Rex repeated. "FOR THAT RENTAL KAWAII AND DANNY GREEN! AND I'M JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHY!"

"What's wrong with them?"

"KAWAII WANTED TO GO TO LA AND PLAY WITH LEBRON! HE'S ONLY GOT ONE MORE YEAR ON HIS CONTRACT! AND HE'S GONE ANYWAY! AND DANNY GREEN IS 31, SO MANY YEAR DOES HE HAVE LEFT? 4 AT BEST TO BE HONEST! WE GAVE UP DEMAR AND A FIRST ROUND PICK FOR THIS SHIT! I AM DONE! I AM SO DONE! AND DEMAR WAS GREAT TOO! HERE! LET ME SHOW YOU SOME OF HIS HIGHLIGHTS-"

Weevil sighed and pulled up a chair. Oh well. There were places to eat that would be open late-night.


End file.
